Rasetsu
Rasetsu(羅刹, Lit. "Man Slayer") is the last living member the Aragami Clan, a family of extremely powerful Onmyouji who were said to have descended directly from a being known as The Supreme Dragon Emperor, who existed during the times of creations infancy and was regarded as being one of the most powerful known beings during his era. Ironically, it is also said that Rasetsu himself is the reincarnation of said being in spite of being the last remaining member of his bloodline. As such, Rasetsu is an extremely mighty being who has inherited the ways of Onmyoudou, his extensive understanding and skills in its practise having allowed him to long since transcend the traditional limitations of a mortal being, and enter a state of reality which he defines as "the highest plane of existence". Character Overview Appearance He's immortal and as such has an eternally youthful body and appearance, trapped in a constant perfect state of physical and mental prime. He has long dark hair which gives him the appearance of a stoic samurai-like person. He may change his cosmetic appearance at any moment due to his ability of magic materialization. Personality Harmless and otherwise docile, he is wise and insightful, having a level of intellect and understanding which is that of a man far beyond his years. He is dedicated to surpressing the nature of his savage powers. He is a very sagely and insightful person due to extensive monk training and enlightenment. Relationships History He was born as an orphan. Due to the power he held laying dormant within him, he was quickly seized by an adoptive father which sought to exploit his power for his own goals and selfish desires. Rasetsu became a member of one of the most powerful martial arts crime syndicates at a young age due to having been adopted into this family. He was trained constantly, brutally, and harshly, so as to develop and draw out his powers. Synopsis Equipment Power His power level is extremely high, unimaginably so, reaching excessively abstract realms that go above and beyond any form of scientific expression. Not infinite in his basic form, but endless enough to secure him the ability to act and fight with complete and utter impunity. His limitless power essentially allows him to fight on par with any opponent of his choosing. After becoming the fully realized Dragon God, his power doesn't have a limit, forming a constant hierarchy of infinitely greater numbers and power boosts. Skills Natural Abilities Herculean Strength: '''Strength with no known upper limit. Rasetsu can generate enough force to easily repel or push back seemingly any amount of mass or density regardless of its size and weight. '''Unrealistic Speed: '''A body that refuses to adhere to the laws and limitations of the universe, Rasetsu is a being that can be considered at the very least, casually faster than the speed of light itself. '''Extreme Durability: '''Capable of not only surviving the collapse of entire universes, but literally existing within the "nothing" that remains, it seems Rasetsu exists outside of the concept of physical harm alltogether. '''Frightful Intelligence: '''Perhaps his most truly devastating ability is his intelligence. He is a skilled polymath, theorist, and philosopher with a level of intelligence which classes him as a genius among geniuses. '''Inexplicable Senses: '''As a man who is one with the totality of all creation, Rasetsu dominates his basic 5 senses and has a potentially infinite array of extra sensory perceptions in which almost nothing can get by. Combat Augmentations '''Muscle Mass Enhancement: '''To increase his striking power and strength, Rasetsu has the ability to increase his muscle mass to devastatingly huge levels, far beyond his original power. Rasetsu increases his muscle mass by sheer force of will, having obtained a body which he has perfect dominance and administration over, he can increase his musculature to the point that his body becomes a juggernaut among juggernauts, thus drastically enhancing any of his physical abilities pertaining to his muscles, including strength, speed, and durability. Larger muscles also mean the ability to hold even more amounts of unimaginably dense ki which can focused and generated by his infamous Dainichi Nyorai technique. Martial Arts Mastery He doesn't have a set fighting style. Instead, he uses his extensive mastery over countless martial arts forms all at the same time while in battle, his fighting style is fluid and mighty. Power Amplifiers '''Dainichi Nyorai Technique: '''Rasetsu will cause his ki to become infinitely dense allowing him to unleash forces as powerful as big bang explosions behind his fists without involuntarily effecting the surroundings. Melee Combination Techniques '''Rogafufuken(狼牙風風拳, Lit. "Fist of The Wolf Fang Gale") A series of devastating strikes which take direct inspiration from how a wolf fights to kill and injure its prey. The technique is peformed by striking various parts of the opponents body at high speeds, something which Rasetsu has all but mastered. One of his most devastating and iconic combination attacks, Rasetsu inflicts severe external damage to the bodies of his opponents the likes of which can cause a heavy amount of bleeding and pain due to the unique shape that his fists take on while performing the technique, mimicking the fangs and claws of a wolf. Movement Techniques Non Lethal Techniques Physical Attack Techniques Physical Defense Techniques Ki Defense Techniques Ranged Ki Attacks Influence of Rage Illusion Manipulation Onmyoudou Usage Telekinetic Powers Novelty Abilities Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by Grand Supreme Kai